Todo por un escudo
by nenifer
Summary: sus vidas se verán unidas por el simple hecho de no realizar bien un escudo, pero cuando todo empieza con una venganza nada puede salir bien, ¿que pasará cuando Draco vaya a cazar y resulte cazado?...
1. ¿defendiéndolo?

Primera Historia de Harry Potter, espero y les guste

Es un "universo alterno" por así decirlo, por lo que muchas de las cosas que han aparecido en los libros puede que no concuerden.

Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo uno: "¿defendiéndolo****"**

Iniciaba su último año en Hogwarts y el "trío de oro" volvía a hacer de las suyas. La guerra contra Voldemort aún no terminaba, pero sólo era cosa de tiempo para que esto ocurriera…

Como todo inicio de año, los pasillos estaban repletos de niños corriendo, el comedor empezaba a llenarse rápidamente, mientras no se escuchaba otro tema que lo acontecido durante sus vacaciones.

El trío de oro se encontraba sentado en uno de los rincones de la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny, la novia de él denominado "elegido" los acompañaba, mientras recordaban sus maravillosas vacaciones en la madriguera junto con los Weasly, Sirius y la órden del Fénix ( ND: en este caso ni Sirius ni Dumbledore ha muerto, y Snape sigue haciendo clases)

-todavía recuerdo cuando Ron tropezó y cayó sobre ese charco jajaja se veía tan chistoso- comentó una pelirroja mientras todos reían.

-y cuando le saltó la rana encima jajaja-

-vale Harry, pero a mi no me parece gracioso- contestó el afectado rojo de vergüenza.

-pero a nosotros si- molestó la castaña.

Esto hizo que Ron se colocara más rojo aún. Entrando por la puerta del gran comedor se acercaba Luna.

-hola Luna ¿qué tal tus vacaciones- preguntó el ojiverde al ver que se acercaba

-excelentes, gracias- la voz de la chica era tan tranquila como siempre –¿y las suyas?- sonrió ésta mientras era observada por todos los del alrededor, a decir verdad, el gusto de Luna para vestirse era un poco ¿extravagante?, y esta no era la excepción.

-de maravilla, si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotros para contarte, justo estábamos recordando-

-gracias Hermione- le respondió.

Así se pasó la hora de la cena, recordaron todas las travesuras que los dos chicos habían realizado, los gritos de Hermione al intentar jugar un partido de Quidditch, las bromas de los gemelos y el cumpleaños de Harry.

-a propósito Luna- dijo el moreno –muchas gracias por tu carta y tu regalo –agradeció el muchacho mientras salían del gran comedor.

-de nada, sabía que las algas para descubrir Knouts te gustarían- sonrió la rubia.

El chico sólo sonrió, le había gustado la carta de Luna, pero al regalo no le encontraba ninguna utilidad, de todos modos se lo agradeció.

Caminaban por los pasillos que conducían hacia los jardines del castillo, mientras conversaban y reían.

-miren a quienes tenemos aquí- se escuchó una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras –a lunática, dos traidores de sangre, una sangre sucia y al "elegido" cara rajada- soltó el rubio mientras Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini reían a sus espaldas.

-¿qué quieres Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione firmemente.

-nada que venga de ti, sangre sucia inmunda-

-no te atrevas a llamarla así hurón, o lo lamentarás- dijo Ron mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba al Slytherin.

-¿y se supone que un traidor como tu me lo va a impedir?- sacó su varita con la arrogancia característica de un Malfoy y apuntó al pelirrojo.

-no Ron, no vale la pena, Malfoy sólo quiere que nos castiguen en nuestra primera noche- dijo la castaña acercándose a Ron.

-ásele caso a tu impura amiga Weasly, no creo que quieras pasar la noche en la enfermería- se burló el rubio.

-no jodas Malfoy- dijo Harry mientras entraba al castillo con sus amigos.

-ese Malfoy, que se ha creído, sigue tan arrogante y engreído como siempre- dijo Ginny igual de roja que su hermano anteriormente.

-el hurón sólo quieres problemas, no le sigan el juego por favor, no quiero que le quiten puntos a nuestra casa- dijo Hermione.

-¿Malfoy puede hacer eso?- Luna puso cara de curiosidad esperando la respuesta de la castaña.

-¿qué si puede¡Claro que puede!, Malfoy es prefecto, al igual que yo, él tiene tanto derecho como los profesores a quitarlos, no me extrañaría que sólo quisiera fastidiarnos-

-Hermione, Malfoy no sabe hacer otra cosa que fastidiar- sentenció Harry.

-es verdad- apoyó Ron.

Llegaron a la sala común, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

-veo que este año será igual o peor que todos los anteriores- suspiró la castaña mientras se acostaba y se dormía profundamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nieve había empezado a caer en el castillo, aún así el frío no era impedimento para que los más pequeños, e incluso los grandes, hicieran sus famosas guerras de nieve en sus ratos libres, después del desayuno.

Los tres Gryffindors llegaron a su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-buenos días jóvenes- saludó un hombre que a pesar de no tener mucha edad se veía desgastado y envejecido, su traje combinaba perfectamente bien con su rostro, no se podía distinguir quién era más viejo, si el hombre o el traje.

-buenos días profesor Lupin- se escucharon sólo las voces de los Grynffindor, mientras los Slytherin miraban fastidiados al licántropo.

-hoy practicaremos un nuevo hechizo- informó –la clase lo observaba atentamente –es un escudo…-

-¿cómo el hechizo _protego__?- _un muchacho gordo y despistado preguntó.

-es mejor que el hechizo _protego_Neville, y a la vez más avanzado- respondió –este es un hechizo silencioso y dura el tiempo que uno desee, la ventaja que tiene sobre el escudo _protego_ es que al estar usándolo permite realizar otros hechizos sin perder la protección que otorga, y al ser silencioso el enemigo no sabe si está siendo utilizado-

-profesor ¿y cómo se sabe si el escudo está presente?- Seamus se mostraba realmente interesado en este hechizo, la manera perfecta de atacar sin ser atacado.

-¿alguien podría responder esta pregunta?- la mano de Hermione se lazó –dinos Hermione- cedió la palabra Remus.

-el hechizo _scutum_o escudo cambia la temperatura de la varita durante cinco segundos, después vuelve a la normalidad, si no se está concentrado al realizarlo el escudo puede ser penetrado, si la varita se calienta el hechizo está correcto, pero si se torna fría es porque no está funcionando como debería- respondió feliz la castaña.

-muy bien Hermione, diez puntos para Gryffindor- premió, ahora chico practiquen el hechizo, luego tendremos un duelo para ver cuanto han aprendido –les hizo una seña y todos se pusieron a practicar.

-esa sabelotodo sangre sucia, _el hechizo __scutum__- _imitó Malfoy mientras los Slytherin reían –y ese¿profesor?, no se como el consejo a dejado que vuelva a hacernos clases, después de lo que es, seguro que ese viejo loco de Dumbledore intercedió, pero ya verán, yo me encargaré de que lo echen, por algo soy un Malfoy- la prepotencia y arrogancia destilaban en cada una de sus palabras, sus ojos sólo eran fríos y la mirada de odio era dedicada a cualquiera que lo mirara.

-pero Draco ¿cómo harás eso?, tu padre ya no está en el consejo estudiantil-

-Zabini, Zabini, te falta mucho por aprender todavía, el dinero mueve montañas y el miedo también; no creo que nadie quiera que la marca tenebrosa aparezca sobre su casa ¿no es cierto?-

-tienes razón- apoyó el ojiazul.

-siempre la tengo, siempre-

La clase siguió, el momento de poner en práctica el hechizo había llegado.

-Seamus y Dean, ustedes serán los primeros. Deberán desarmar a su oponente, sólo desarmar- advirtió.

Los dos chicos se pararon uno frente a otro, esperaron el conteo y atacaron, ambos chicos quedaron tirados en el suelo.

-deberán practicar más- informó Lupín aguantando la risa –Lavender, Parvati, les toca-

Así fueron pasando todos, nadie había podido dominar el hechizo, ahora sólo quedaba Draco y Hermione para actuar.

-lista para perder Granger- se burló Malfoy.

-eso está por verse- respondió la chica.

-ya verás, la sabelotodo no podrá con un Malfoy y menos con el gran Draco- estaba tan preocupado de molestar a Hermione que no notó cuando su varita cambió de temperatura tornándose fría.

-jajaja, me haces reír hurón, ahora prepárate-

-un, dos, tres- contó el profesor antes de ellos decidieran actuar de otra forma.

-¡¡_expelliarmus__!!- _gritaron los dos jóvenes.

Hermiones quedó parada mientras que el hechizo de malfoy había sido absorbido, en cambio, Draco se encontraba tirado sobre las sillas que habían sido acomodadas ahí para darle más espacio a la sala.

-jajajajajajajaja- rieron todos los Gryffindors.

-y así se hace llamar el "Gran Draco Malfoy"- molestó Ron.

-el huroncito no pudo con un simple escudo- continuó Harry.

-si tu padre se enterara de que fuiste vencido en un duelo, se querría morir Malfoy- molestó Seamus.

-aunque no creo que los dementores le den la noticia- Dean y todo el resto de Gryffindor reían, los Slytherin miraban asombrados la escena, Malfoy había sido derrotado por una sangre sucia y no una cualquiera, si no que la sabelotodo y amiga de Potter, Granger.

-no se atrevan a insultar a mi padre- se paró rápidamente y los apuntó con su varita.

-no creo que para él sea un insulto, Malfoy¿no está tan orgulloso de ser llamado mortífago?- le replicó Harry.

-te arrepentirás cara rajada-

-¡ya basta!- gritó Lupín –no permitiré más insultos en mi clase, la próxima vez no seré tan considerado- los miró fijamente expresando toda la furia que sentía el hombre lobo.

-no se preocupe, profesor, no volverá a ocurrir- Harry respondió, aunque seguía mirando a Malfoy con odio.

-eso espero- sentenció –Hermione, te felicito, eres la única que lo ha conseguido, son treinta puntos más- la chica sonrió feliz, aunque estaba un poco molesta con sus amigos por lo acontecido anteriormente –eso a sido todo por hoy, pueden irse-

Gryffindors y Slyherins salieron ordenadamente del aula.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a su sala común, se sentaron en las butacas cercanas al fuego…

-no puedo creer que se hallan comportado así en la clase de Lupin- los regañó la chica.

-¿y que querías?, era nuestra forma de molestar al fastidioso de Mlafoy- le respondió Ron.

-por favor Ronald, si no hubiera sido Lupin el que estaba en esa clase ya no tendríamos puntos- bufó enojada.

-lo sabemos Hermione, pero no lo pudimos resistir- Harry encogió los hombros y puso cara de niño bueno.

-aún así, no me parece que hayan dicho todas esas cosas- dijo un poco más calmada.

-¿estás defendiendo al hurón?- preguntó Ron rojo.

Hermione se puso nerviosa y trató de contestar lo más tranquilamente posible.

-que estas… como se… claro que no Ron, es solo que… que no quiero que Gryffindor pierda puntos, eso es todo- trató de sonar lo más convincente posible, aún así no lo logró.

-sí, como no- Ron se paró totalmente rojo de furia, caminó hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, lanzó un bufido y salió.

-¿y a éste que le pasa?- dijo la chica.

-Herms¿estás segura de que solo querías que no nos descontaran puntos?- le dijo.

-claro que estoy segura Harry¿por qué debería de haber otro motivo?-le dijo.

-no lo sé, es sólo para estar seguro- miró a su amiga y decidió creerle.

-bueno, voy a la biblioteca- tomó sus libros y salió –vaya, de la que me he salvado- suspiró tranquila mientras caminaba -¿pero que estoy diciendo¿salvarme de qué?, esa era la verdad, no quería puntos menos para Gryffindor¿por qué no hay otra razón o si?-

-_hasta que tu cabeza se atreve a admitirlo- le dijo su dulce conciencia._

-me estoy volviendo loca-

_-no lo estás- __H_ermione caminaba por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca cuando un niño de Hufflepuff la miró detenidamente y empezó a reír.

-claro que los estoy, hablando sola por los pasillos, suficiente tengo con creer que estoy loca como para convencer al resto con mi amena charla con mi "conciencia"-

-_haz lo que quieras-_

-perfecto, hoy todo el mundo me ha cuestionado- entró a la biblioteca y soltó sus libros con fuerza, haciendo que retumbaran en el lugar.

-señorita Granger, esta es una biblioteca, no haga tanto escándalo- la regañó Madame Prince.

-lo siento- se sentó y se dijo a si misma –definitivamente este no es mi día-

* * *

-¡qué se han creído esos idiotas¡nadie se atreve a humillar a Draco Malfoy y menos una sangre sucia y sus amigos buenos para nada!- se recostó en su cama –pero me las pagarán, esa sangre sucia se arrepentirán por el resto de sus días por haberme derrotado, y Potter y Weasly por haber dicho esas cosas… ¿pero qué es lo que puedo hacer?, tiene que ser algo que realmente le deje claro lo que es capaz de hacer un Malfoy si se ríen de él –pensó unos segundos y se sentó rápidamente -¡ya sé!, si soy brillante, mataré tres pájaros de un tiro, si logro…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, dejen reviews para saber su opinión

Que estén bien, adiós!!!!


	2. el plan

Los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de algún extra de por ahí jaja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 2: "****El plan"**

-si logro que la sangre sucia se enamore de mi, podré humillarla y luego abandonarla, así sufrirá por no tener a este bombón, el traidor porque su amada está enamorada de mí y el idiota de cara rajada porque no pudo proteger a su impura amiga- caminó por su elegante habitación, se puso un abrigo y pensó un momento.

-pero primero tengo que encontrar la oportunidad de hacer que Granger y yo estemos solos… mañana, y ya sé como hacerlo- salió de su habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ron¿qué es lo que te pasa?, en el desayuno estabas extraño, ni siquiera le hablaste a Hermione¿todavía sigues enojado?- preguntó el muchacho de la cicatriz.

-que crees tú- respondió molesto.

-si está enojado lo respeto, pero no te descargues conmigo-

-perdón Harry, pero es que no pude evitarlo-

-está bien, pero no puedes enojarte por algo que sabes que no es cierto-

-¡claro que es cierto¡ella estaba defendiendo al hurón!- gritó llamando la atención de los pocos que habían en la sala común a esa hora de la mañana.

-¡como lo iba a estar defendiendo!- miró a su alrededor y vio todas la miradas nuevamente sobre ellos, bajó el volumen de su voz pero siguió hablando con dureza –estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, hubiera esperado que Hermione defendiera a cualquier persona o que te pusieras celoso de cualquier otro pero no de él-

-lo sé, pero es que a veces siento que la puedo perder-

-si no le dices lo que sientes eso puede pasar, y si es que ella no te corresponde por lo menos puedes tener su amistad, aunque tratándola así no creo que lo consigas- aconsejó

-yo sigo pensando que defendió a Malfoy- dijo sin asumir su error.

-si que eres testarudo- se resignó el moreno.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Harry¿qué es lo que le pasa a Ron conmigo?, desde ayer en la mañana que no me habla y hoy no quiso hablar conmigo después de la cena- le dijo la castaña a su mejor amigo.

-no lo sé- evadió el chico.

-vamos, Harry, tu sabes, por favor dímelos, no me gusta estar enojada con ninguno de ustedes dos, y si sé porque él está enojado conmigo podré acercarme más fácilmente-

-no puedo decírtelo, Hermy, lo siento-

-por favor, me duele esta situación- agachó la cabeza, unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.

-está bien, pero por favor no llores, no me gusta verte sufrir y menos si es que yo sé que puedo evitarlo-

-gracias, Harry-

-Ron está un poco molesto por la clase de ayer, según él, tú estabas defendiendo a Malfoy-

-pero si le dije que no era así¿por qué no quiere creerme?-

-solamente él te puede responder esa pregunta-

-no sé como agradecértelo- estaba luchando porque las lágrimas no escaparan.

-no tienes nada que agradecer Hermy, para eso están los amigos, yo siempre estaré ahí las veces que tu quieras, apoyándote y protegiéndote para que nadie te lastime- la abrazó y secó una lágrima rebelde que no pudo ser detenida por su dueña.

-te quiero mucho-

-yo también- se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se separaron.

-creo que es hora de que me vaya a hacer mi ronda, hay mucho pequeños dando vueltas por los pasillos a esta hora- sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba su capa.

-pensé que no te tocaba ronda esta noche-

-no me corresponde, pero no creo que Malfoy la esté haciendo debidamente, es más, te aseguro que debe estar en la sala común con sus idiotas y descerebrados amigos-

-jajaja, eso creo, pero si el no hace la guardia ¿él se lleva el castigo no?-

-debería ser así, pero a Snape y Mcgonagall sólo les importa que el orden se cumpla, da lo mismo a quien le corresponda-

-es un lio ser prefecto-

-sí, pero ya me acostumbré- rieron un poco y la chica salió de la sala común.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿recuerdas que es lo que tienes que hacer?- preguntó un rubio a la pequeña niña.

-sí, pero de verdad que no me van a castigar- preguntó asustada una pequeña de primer año, de tez blanca, ojos azules y hermosos cabellos negro.

-no, Margaret, estás autorizada por el profesor Snape para estar aquí a esta hora, pero recuerda, tu primo no se puede enterar de esto ¿guardarás el secreto?- le hablaba con la misma frialdad con la que se dirigía a toda la gente, pero su tono no era duro, por lo que su oración no sonó como una orden.

-palabra de Zabini- la niña puso una mano en su corazón y sonrió.

Malfoy ignoró por completo la cara de la niña, murmuró un "perfecto" y sonrió maliciosamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por los largos y fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, por su cabeza rondaban las palabras de Harry-

-_según él, tú estabas defendiendo a Malfoy- _pensó -¿pero cómo se le ocurre?, yo no lo estaba defendiendo, no tendría porqué, Malfoy me detesta y yo igual, lo último que haría sería defenderlo ¿cierto?; ¿pero por qué Ron se enojó tanto? Si ni siquiera quiso escucharme-

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien caminaba por el mismo pasillo en sentido contrario, de repente siente un golpe y cae al suelo.

-deberías fijarte por dónde andas Granger- molestó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

-y tu deberías haberte corrido Malfoy- le respondió la chica mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo veía perfectamente estable y de pie –sólo esto me faltaba- pensó.

-simplemente no se me dio la gana-

-eres un idiota- se levantó y se disponía a caminar cuando Malfoy la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-tú no te quedas atrás- la insultó.

-suéltame- le ordenó la chica.

-¿y qué si no lo hago?- dijo con suficiencia.

-suéltame o te arrepentirás- sacó su varita del bolsillo y lo apuntó.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, veo que la señorita Granger ha decidido romper las reglas- Snape apareció por el mismo pasillo que los jóvenes con la pequeña niña de primer año –porque si no lo recuerda está terminantemente prohibido las peleas que no hayan sido autorizadas, entiéndase, duelo entre enemigos-

-lo siento- respondió la Gryffindor a regañadientes.

-creo que su casa lo va a sentir mucho más, son 20 puntos menos, por cada uno- recalcó esto último.

-¿cómo¿por qué para mi?- actuó el Slytherin.

-acabo de encontrar a esta niña deambulando por los pasillos- la señaló y continuó –y tú estabas a cargo de la ronda de prefectos de esta noche-

-pero si no ocurrió nada, la niña está bien-

-las reglas están para cumplirlas, Draco, y esta no es la oportunidad para ser benevolentes, ya te he cubierto muchas veces, pero ahora no será así, mañana a las nueve en las mazmorras, los dos- dicho esto salió por el mismo pasillo que habían entrado con la niña siguiéndole.

-no podía ser peor- bufó la castaña.

-no quiero pasar toda mi noche de viernes junto a ti- reclamó.

-¿tú crees que para mi es muy agradable, ya me has traído suficientes problemas como para querer estar cerca de ti-

-no lo niegues Granger, soy irresistible- se alagó.

-y egocéntrico-

-lo sé, entonces te espero Granger, mañana- le tocó la punta de a nariz y se fue.

Hermione se quedó perpleja, un escalofrío recorrió pòr su cuerpo cuando el chico la tocó, se quedó unos segundo ahí y luego se fue corriendo a su habitación, aunque no había terminado su ronda, pero estaba tan confundida que no podría seguir.

Llegó a su habitación y se recostó. Mil ideas pasaban por su mente…

-¡qué diablos es lo que pretende ese hurón!- pensaba –esto no es nada común en él, algo trama, estoy segura, y yo la muy tonta, advirtiéndole a Ron y a Harry de que no pelearan, y fue a mi a quien castigaron, pero ese idiota tiene toda la culpa, que ni crea que me va a venir a engañar con su cara y su dulzura, porque no va a poder fastidiarme tan fácilmente- pasó toda la noche pensando en el porqué de la actitud de Malfoy y la forma de hablar con Ron, lentamente fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Todo salió como lo planeé- el Slytherin sonreía con suficiencia, miraba complacido el lago de Hogwarts, se paró y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación –pero fue mucho más difícil de lo que yo pensaba, si quiero conquistar a la sangre sucia debo ser gentil con ella y no insultarla- dijo mientras pensaba en como la había tratado cuando se cayó, abrió si torre de prefecto con su contraseña y entró –me encantó sentir como temblaba cuando la toqué –meditó un poco sus palabras y continuó –porque eso indica que lo voy a conseguir –sonrió y disfrutó de la comodidad y elegancia de su sala personal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se levantó decidida a aclarar las cosas con su mejor amigo, pero como convencer a alguien de algo que ni ella misma estaba segura.

-entiéndelo Hermione, sólo te confundió por como había sido, no todos los días ese frío Slytherin no te insulta –pensaba –pero no por eso vas a creer que el te quiere-

_-¿y por qué no?- volvió a confundirla su conciencia_

-otra vez no- suspiró resignada -¿qué acaso no tienes una vida?- se dijo duramente.

_-sí, pero da la casualidad de que es la misma que la tuya- se respondió_

-entonces vete-

_-si eso es lo que quieres- caminó hacia el gran comedor y se sentó junto con Ginny._

-hola Hermy- la saludó con alegría la pelirroja.

-hola Gin- le respondió -¿y los chicos?-

-aún no bajan… ¿y por qué bajaste tan tarde? Eso es algo poco común en ti- sonrió con malicia.

-es que me dormí muy tarde-

-¿te demoraste mucho en la ronda?-

-sí- mintió –y aparte me castigaron-

-¡que te castigaron!- dijeron Ron y Harry al llegar cerca de ellas -¿cómo es eso?- continuó Harry mientras se sentaban en frente.

-sí, Snape, hoy en la noche- miró a Ron y bajó su cabeza, como diría ahora que la castigaron junto con Malfoy.

-¿pero por qué Hermy?, tú misma le advertiste a los chicos que tuvieran cuidado-

-lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo- tenía cargo de conciencia, había retado a sus amigos por molestar a Malfoy y ella hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia que sólo se estaba defendiendo.

-¿y cómo fue que pasó?- ya estaba hecha la pregunta y por más que la castaña tratara de evitarla no podría, y lo que más le molestaba era que Ron ni siquiera decía una palabra.

-voy a matar a Harry por haber hecho esa pregunta- pensó –estaba en la ronda de prefectos y me encontré con Malfoy- Ron dio un respingo al oírlo, pero aún así no dijo nada –choqué con él, me molestó y yo lo amenacé, Snape me vio y nos castigó- vio como una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo, esto la alegró un poco.

-¿qué amenazaste a Malfoy?- sonrió Ginny -eso es magnífico, no por el castigo, claro- agregó al ver la cara de asombro de los chicos –pero es que jamás pensé que tu harías eso-

-¿pero que te hizo ese hurón?, porque juro que si te puso un dedo encima voy y lo mato- dijo Ron con una sonrisa, todo se había arreglado entre ellos.

Gracias Ron, pero no me hizo nada, después de siete años de aguantar sus burlas no me afecta lo que dice- le regaló una sonrisa provocando que la cara de Ron tomara el mismo colo que su cabello.

-hay algo que todavía no entiendo- dijo Harry logrando la atención de sus amigos -¿cómo es que castigaron a Malfoy también?-

-ahora si que mato a Harry- pensó –es que había una pequeña dando vuelas por los pasillos, Snape la descubrió y lo castigó por no hacer bien su ronda, alegando de que ya lo había cubierto muchas veces-

-por fin Snape hace lo correcto- aportó el pelirrojo.

-sí- contestó las castaña -¿vamos a clases?- vio como Malfoy le guiñaba un ojos desde la mesa de las serpientes provocando que se parara sin esperar las respuesta de sus amigos.

-vamos, no quiero que Macgonagall nos castigue por llegar tarde- respondió el moreno –nos vemos después Gin- le dio un beso ráìdo mientras Ron y Hermione miraban hacia otro lado.

-me lo cuidan- sonrió la pelirroja.

Los dos chicos sonrieron, movieron la mano y salieron del gran comedor hacia la sala de transformaciones.

La noche llegó sin previo aviso, habían cenado y ahora todo Hogwarts se disponía a dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes, excepto una Gryffindor y un Slytherin que caminaban ambos, por distintos pasillos, con dirección hacia las mazmorras.

Hermione llegó primero, entró y esperó a que el causante de su castigo y su castigador llegaran…

-¡perfecto!, cual de las dos serpientes más impuntuales- rezongó en voz alta la chica.

-pues no todos somos tan maniáticos de la puntualidad como tú, Granger…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, no me gustó mucho pero prometo recompensarlo.

Espero que les guste

Pensaba actualizar ayer pero mi computador no me acompañó

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, las leeré con gusto

Saludos a todos, hasta la próxima.

Y gracias a la persona que dejó su review, no dejó el nombre pero igual gracias


	3. emoción vs razón¿enamorada?, jamás

-pues no todos somos tan maniático de ls puntualidad como tu Granger- sintió una fría voz que provocó que saltara del susto -¿te asusté? Lo siento- se burló el Slytherin.

-cállate Malfoy, suficiente tengo con tener que compartir un castigo contigo como para más encima tener que aguantar tus burlas- se calló al sentir las puertas de la fría mazmorra abrirse.

-quiero los calderos impecables- informó la serpiente mayor al entrar –deberán limpiarlos "sin magia"- recalcó lo último –si la ocupan su castigo será mucho peor- salió igual de rápido que como entró y lo único que los chicos vieron fue el ondular de su negra capa.

Hermione tomó un paño y un caldero y comenzó a limpiarlo. Malfoy la siguió con una evidente cara de enfado.

-me las vas a pagar por ponerme este castigo, ese no era el trato-

Flash Back

-profesor Snape, necesito hablar con usted- dijo el rubio entrando sin tocar la puerta.

-¿no te han enseñado modales Draco?, no porque seas mi ahijado voy a soportar esta impertinencia- reprendió duramente.

-quiero pedirle un favor- omitió el regaño de Snape y continuó sin pedir disculpas, después de todo, un Malfoy nunca se disculpaba –pero necesito máxima discreción- advirtió.

-¿qué es lo que estás tramando?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-quiero vengarme-

-¿de quién Draco?-

-de la sangre sucia- no le contó a Snape que en su plan de venganza también estaban incluidos los amigos de ella, si se lo hubiera dicho, tendría que haberle contado el plan completo.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-estaba desconcentrado y no pude parar su ataque en un duelo, por lo que se burlaron de mi, dejé que me ganara- como todo Malfoy tampoco admitiría su derrota.

-¿y qué piensas hacer?- sonrió maliciosamente al poder ayudar a su ahijado con una venganza-

-fastidiarla, sin que sus estúpidos amigos estén presentes-

-¿y cómo podría ayudarte yo en eso?-

-castíguenos, así podré estar solo con ella y molestarla-planéo

-está bien, te ayudaré, les daré un castigo a ambos, ¿pero cual sería el motivo del castigo?-

-a mi por no cumplir la ronda de prefecto, la prima de Zabini estará a fuera para ayudarme y a la sangre sucia por querer hechizarme-

-veo que tienes todo planificado, entonces mañana, ahora vete-

-recuérdelo profesor- salió de la sala con arrogancia sin siquiera murmurar un gracias.

Fin Flash Back

-ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca hablamos de cual sería el castigo, yo sólo le pedí que nos castigara- meditó- pero aún así un Malfoy no está para realizar estas cosas, limpiar calderos a la forma muggle, si no fuera porque tengo a la sangre a la sucia conmigo habría conocido mi furia-

Permanecieron un buen tiempo sin hablar hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

-fuiste la única en conseguir ese hechizo, te felicito-

-¿qué dijiste?- estaba asombrada por la palabras del Slytherin, ¿felicitándola a ella?, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-que te felicito por haber conseguido hacer el hechizo- sonrió

-¿esto es una broma cierto?-

-¿qué ahora no te puedo felicitar por tus logros Hermione?- golpe bajo para la chica, si estaba sorprendida porque Malfoy la felicitó ahora lo estaba porque la había llamado por su nombre.

-¿qué es lo que pretendes Malfoy?- sacó toda su energía para expresar su curiosidad, no debía mostrarse nerviosa, tenía que averiguar que era lo que quería.

-nasa, sólo ser amable-

-ja, ¿tu? ¿amable?- irónicamente soltó estas palabras para luego continuar- tu no haces nada si es que no sabes que eso te va a beneficiar, dime de una vz que es lo que quieres, no estoy de ánimo como para aguantar que juegues conmigo- sentenció.

-yo no quiero jugar- se acercó a ella y la aprisionó contra la pared, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetro –yo quiero otra cosa- sonrió maliciosamente y la miró a sus dulces ojos, quedó hipnotizado mirándola –es realmente bella, ¿cómo no lo noté antes?. Claro, estaba tan ocupado en molestarla que jamás la miré, pero eso no quita que sea una sangre sucia-

-¿qué es lo que quieres entonces?- sonó fría y decidida, aún así no pudo ocultar su temor.

-venganza- pensó el rubio –a ti- respondió, miró sus labios y la besó, lentamente, la chica no puso resistencia y tan lento como había empezado el beso es como fue correspondido.

-¡estoy besando a Draco Malfoy!- pensaba mientras sus brazos subían por su pecho llegando hasta su cabeza acercándolo aún más. Draco no se quedaba atrás, ya había tomado su cintura y la estaba aprisionando contra su cuerpo -¡¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo?!-

-hacerle caso a tu corazón, nada más-

-no, ahora no puedo "conversar" contigo, esto está mal, debo detenerlo- sus brazos y piernas ya no le respondían, estaba a la merced del rubio, en un acto de raciocinio logró separarlo consiguiendo su ya invadido territorio -¡¿qué es lo que crees que haces?!- estaba agitada, el aire le faltaba, al igual que sus fuerzas, se apoyó sobre la pared para no caer.

-besarte- sonrió –estuvo bien, no, no, no, no, que es lo que pienso, es sólo una venganza, no me puede haber gustado, pero no me gustó, sólo estuvo bien, después de todo soy hombre, es normal que me guste un beso- dejó de lado su razonamiento y esperó la réplica de la castaña.

-si sé que me besaste ¡¿pero por qué lo hiciste?!- su grito hizo eco en la mazmorra.

-pensé que te había quedado claro, tú me gustas-

-no digas estupideces, llevas siete años molestándome y de un día para otro sales con que te gusto, esto no puede ser- estaba tan enojada con Malfoy por gastarle esa broma y más con ella misma por no haber detenido el beso y más encima responderlo.

-siempre me gustaste, pero tus queridos amigos jamás hubieran dejado que me acercara a ti- le respondió –tres a cero, si soy todo un actor- se alagaba mentalmente-

-pues haces bien, yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como tu, Malfoy, nunca- le recalcó

-nunca es demasiado tiempo, ya verás, conseguiré que me creas, tu sabrás que lo que digo es cierto- salió de las mazmorras dejando a Hermione ahí, parada, sin poder creer en lo que había pasado.

-aparte de atractivo y buen actor soy filósofo- rió mentalmente- cuando quiero vengarme soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lloraba amargamente en la cama de su torre, esa que

había rechazado en quinto año ahora la acogía cálidamente, la ocupaba muy pocas veces, cuando quería descansar sin ser molestada, o cuando necesitaba estudiar, aunque a menudo era utilizada como el lugar más silencioso donde se podía pensar.

Había tenido que limpiar el último caldero sola y conteniendo sus lágrimas por miedo a ser vista.

-¿qué hice? Ahora Malfoy se debe estar riendo de mi a carcajadas- decía la chica en el silencioso lugar donde lo único que se escuchaba era le sonido de su voz y sus lágrimas.

-sólo seguiste a tu corazón, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- su conciencia volvía en los momentos menos indicados para la chica.

-lo malo es que ¡es Draco Malfoy! ¡un Slytherin! ¡sangre limpia! ¡hijo de mortífagos! ¡y el que me ha molestado durante los siete años de vida aquí en Hogwarts!-

-nadie elige de quien se enamora Hermione-

-yo no estoy enamorada de Malfot, ¿de dónde sacas eso?-

Es lo que piensas inconscientemente, pero admítelo, te sentirás más aliviada-

-aunque a mi me guste Malfoy, cosa que no es cierta, no soy correspondida, ¿qué más da lo que yo sienta?-

-te dejas de engañar Hermione, llevas siete años llorando en secreto cada vez que Malfoy te molestaba, según tú, porque te dolían sus palabras, porque siempre mantuviste una pequeña esperanza de que él, algún día se fijara en ti, admite que tus llantos nunca fueron porque echabas de menos a tus padres como es que tantas veces lo pusiste de excusa-

-lo sé, pero que van a pensar Harry y Ron cuando se enteren, no puedo traicionarlos así, ¡no puedo!- más lágrimas caían de sus ojos al pensar en sus amigos el desconsuelo crecía.

-¿no puedes traicionarlos a ellos pero si a tu corazón, a ti misma?, si son de verdad tus amigos entenderán, sólo quieren verte feliz-

-¡pero no con el hurón!-

-¡si que eres terca!, piensa lo que quieras, pero tus amigos no pueden evitar lo que tu ya sientes y tu cabeza solo quiere tapar el sol con un dedo, sí, está bien que todo tenga su lógica, pero el amor aún no se ha podido describir en palabras… no dejes que tu razón nuble a tu corazón o serás fría y amargada, sólo deja que estas se complementen, es la única forma de lograr el equilibrio- dicho esto, Hermione no volvió a escuchar a su conciencia en toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, su cuerpo le pesaba y sus ojos hinchados se cerraban sin previo aviso. Pasó toda la noche llorando que ni notó cuando se quedó dormida, a la única conclusión que había llegado era que no permitiría que Malfoy se riera de ella, que de cualquier forma lo sacaría de su corazón.

Se vistió lentamente, hizo lo que pudo con su alborotado cabello dejándolo decente, pero con sus ojos no pudo hacer nada, sólo un poco de maquillaje para que éstos pasaran lo más desapercibido posible ante Ginny, porque ella si los notaría. Después de arreglarse bajó al gran comedor.

-¡vaya Hermione! ¿tu bajando a esta hora?, es algo raro en ti- dijo la pelirroja en forma de saludo –segundo día que te pasa ¿ya te contagiaron los chicos?-

-es que estaba cansada- disimuló

-así veo, la observó unos segundos y agregó –Hermy, ¿estuviste llorando?-

-no, ¿por qué?- hizo como que no entendía a lo que Ginny se refería, aunque estaba consciente de que no podría engañar a su amiga.

-tienes los ojos hinchados- respondió

-no, no estuve llorando- se justificó –es que no podía dormir y ahora tengo mucho sueño, eso es todo- trató de tranquilizarla.

-Herms, tu sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites contarme voy a estar aquí para escucharte y ayudarte- le tocó el hombro y le sonrió.

-sí, lo sé Ginny, gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa y preguntó para desviar el tema -¿y los chicos?- sólo en ese instante notaba que los puestos en frente de ellas estaban vacíos, mala idea mirar según Hermione, porque al hacerlo su mirada se cruzó con la de cierto rubio platinado, lo miró desafiante y luego volteó a escuchar la respuesta de Ginny.

-fueron a buscar las mochilas para irnos a Hogsmeade, ¿nos acompañarás cierto?- sabía que la castaña no querría acompañarlos para así evadir el tema, de todos modos decidió no presionarla y esperar su respuesta.

Iba a responder cuando las lechuzas entraron al gran comedor con alboroto, esperaba que el sonido cesase para responderle a su amiga que no iría, que preferí estudiar, cuando una brillante lechuza negra se paró frente a ella con una hermosa caja plateada y una nota. La abrió lentamente y se encontró con una hermosa cadena de oro, cuyo colgante era el símbolo del infinito, tomó la nota y la leyó

"_ni este símbolo puede expresar lo que yo siento por ti. Nada es un juego y tu lo sabes, mi corazón te pertenece"_

_Draco Malfoy._

-este idiota que se ha creído- pensó mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, al verlo quiso transmitirle todo el odio que sentía, pero al ver que le sonreía un leve sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y decidió bajar la mirada.

-tiene los ojos hinchados ¿por qué habrá estado llorando?- pensaba el Slytherin cuando la chica lo miraba, instintivamente le sonrió –que me importa, si al final eso es lo que yo quiero, verla sufrir- cuando la chica bajó la mirada el se puso a molestar a Zabini.

-¿quién te lo manda Herms?- preguntaba emocionada la pelirroja logrando que volviera a la realidad.

-mi madre, dice que me dará suerte, ya sabes, supersticiones muggles- inventó descaradamente.

-es hermosa- tomó la cadenita entre sus manos y volvió a preguntar -¿nos acompañas o no?-

-sí, voy por mi cosas y vuelo- se paró rápidamente y salió del gran comedor –no le voy a dar el gusto a ese hurón de molestarme, haré mi vida de siempre- pensaba, dobló por un pasillo hacia la lechucería, tomo un trozo de pergamino y escribió

"_no quiero nada que venga de ti, y tampoco creo en tu falsa declaración, déjame en paz, entre nosotros no va haber nada que no sea desprecio"_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Dobló la nota y la amarró junto con la cajita a una lechuza, le dio la orden y salió corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para ir a buscar su mochila.

Llegó junto con sus amigos al gran comedor, se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo y esperaron a que les dieran la autorización para salir.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, como prefecta, la profesora Mcgonagall le había pedido que vigilara a los más pequeños, miró a los "angelitos" que corrían cerca de ella cuando siente una mirada a su espalda, se voltea lentamente y ve a Malfoy con la sub directora, mal indicio, iría a Hogsmeade.

-de haber sabido hubiera preferido quedarme en mi habitación… sólo espero no tener que toparme con él- liçuego de su reflexión subió al carro junto con Ginny, Harry, Ron Y Luna para desapareces entre la niebla que ese frío diciembre aportaba…


End file.
